


What Else

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Tinderbox Gays [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Episode S02E07, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, happy gay boys, honestly these two are so cute yall, kisses?, the deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: In Scotland, Drummond feels free.





	What Else

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this episode was one of the best things I have ever witnessed someone help me. Here's some pure fluff for you all.

_"You think they were friends?" "_

_I wouldn't know what else to call them."_

* * *

 

The carriage ride to Scotland had seemed interminable. Between Wilhelmina's chatter and Ernest's teasing about his fiancée, it was all Drummond could do to keep his expression calm and neutral. Not to mention Alfred's knowing smirk across from him. Drummond sighed and stared out the window at the rolling countryside, resolutely not meeting Alfred's amused eyes.

In Scotland, Drummond found some freedom. London had his duties at the palace, and constant paperwork, and Florence with her wedding plans. Scotland had none of that.

It was peaceful in its own way, despite the search for the queen and the prince, and Drummond almost wished he could stay forever. The prospect of going back to London terrified him, although he was surprised at himself for admitting so to Alfred. Or maybe he wasn't. Around Alfred he could never quite tell what he felt.

* * *

Drummond took comfort in Alfred's unwavering presence and support. The Duchess kept up a constant stream of talk about how none of it would have happened if she had been there, but what the old crone could have done to tame the free-spirited queen, no one seemed to know.

In the end, though, Drummed couldn't help but blame himself. He had failed in his duties, and he there was no forgiveness for that. He rested an arm on the mantelpiece and turned to the fire to avoid having to look at the accusing faces, startling when he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, my friend," Alfred murmured, and Drummond tried to squash the strange displeasure at being called 'friend'. "There was nothing you could have done."

Alfred's hand lingered on his shoulder a moment longer, so Drummond allowed some tension to drain out of his body as he unconsciously leaned into the touch. He heard Alfred hum quietly behind him before he clapped Drummond reassuringly on the shoulder once more and left the room.

* * *

"They're safe!"

Drummond turned at the sound of Alfred's voice and grinned at the relieved smile lighting up his face. Drummond felt like a load had been lifted off his shoulders and he pulled Alfred into a tight embrace. The other man seemed taken aback - indeed, Drummond was almost shocked himself - but his hands came to rest on Drummond's back as he returned the gesture.

* * *

With all the worry and stress of the past day gone, Drummond thought they deserved to have some fun. Normally he would never have done something like that, but he would rather die than spend another evening listening to that dull recital. Besides, Alfred's excitement was infectious, and he couldn't help but go along.

The servants' party was indeed much more fun than the nobles' entertainment, and Drummond revelled in it. No one gave them a second look as the two of them danced together, and it was nothing like anything Drummond had ever experienced before. There was lightness he hadn't felt in months, which was why he didn't object when Alfred pulled him away to a secluded clearing.

* * *

The evening was clear. Dragonflies hovered lazily over the water, and the just setting sun had begun to turn the sky pink. It was beautiful.

Drummond turned to face Alfred as they stood at the water's edge, and it felt like all his breath was sucked out of his lungs as the sun turned Alfred's hair to gold and made his eyelashes glint when he blinked. Perhaps it was the alcohol he had consumed that evening making him bold, perhaps not, but he surged forward and pressed their lips together.

* * *

The kiss lasted for the briefest of moments, and when Drummond pulled back he nervously searched Alfred's face for any sign of displeasure or disgust. An apology was on his lips, but before he could say anything Alfred's hand wound round his neck and pulled him in twice more, each kiss lasting longer than the last.

* * *

They rested their foreheads together, both slightly out of breath. A slow smile spread across Drummond's face and he almost laughed with joy. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew Alfred was smiling too, and a warm feeling he couldn't put a name to erupted in his chest. Alfred's head lifted a touch to brush their noses together and the feeling expanded, consuming him heart and soul.

His chest ached at the knowledge that they would return to London soon, but he forced it back, content to stay by the pool with Alfred, if only for one more moment.


End file.
